My Best Friend’s Boyfriend Is My Brother
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Miley and Oliver hang out after Lilly and Jackson finally get together. Inspired by the soon to air Season Three episode, 'That's Not A Hottie, That's My Brother' Moliver and slight Lackson.


A/N: I am terribly sorry about how long it has been since I updated 'The Confused World of Oliver Oken'. I have so much to do and developing the story as I am trying to do with my current transition chapter is incredibly difficult. It is coming along but I am not yet finished. :(

This came to me yesterday after viewing the Season Three Stills for 'Hannah Montana' Season Three. The episode, 'He's Not a Hottie, He's My Brother' is of course, Lackson, and I sort of imagined this in my head as right after the episode or right after Lilly and Jackson get together. Just a short little drabble with some humour to hopefully at least make you smile. The title of course is a combination of two episodes... Can anyone tell me what the first part of the title references to? As always, please share your thoughts. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

My Best Friend's Boyfriend Is My Brother

Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken sat at a table outside of Rico's Surf Shack as they watched the third of their best friend trio, Lilly Truscott, and Miley's older brother, Jackson Stewart, sitting at a counter at Rico's together. Lilly and Jackson were sharing a plate of chips and tossing them up in the air for each other to catch.

"Aw, would you look at that?!" Oliver asked Miley excitedly.

"Ugh, I know," Miley responded in disgust. "They're going to get grease and salt all over their clothes."

"If you had eyes, you would have noticed that Lilly just threw five chips and Jackson caught three of them in his mouth!"

Miley gave Oliver a look before sighing and sinking further into her chair as she looked back at Lilly and Jackson who were now throwing chips at Rico. Oliver looked at Miley in concern at her sigh, looking between her and the duo at the counter. Looking back and forth several times in slight confusion, he finally smiled slightly as he sunk into his own chair.

"It's still a little weird for you, eh?" he asked as he scooted his chair closer to hers. Miley looked up at him with an appreciative smile and sighed again.

"Yeah... I mean, I'm happy that Lilly is happy and deep down I'm even kind of happy that Jackson is happy but..."

"... but you're wondering what might happen if they break up, if something happens or if you will become a third wheel...?" Oliver finished for her. Miley looked up in surprise.

"Did you read through your mum's chick magazines again?" she asked with a slight smirk. Oliver's eyes bulged slightly.

"Nooooo..." he said distractedly.

Miley laughed before she turned back to face Lilly and Jackson and sighing again. Oliver wrapped his arm around Miley and shifted closer.

"Thanks though. I do feel like I might be left out but you know what? I think they might actually be perfect for each other. It's rare that you find a guy that truly makes you happy just by being with him," she said as she looked up at Oliver shyly. Oliver continued to look over at Lilly and Jackson as Miley continued.

"I just hope they don't forget about me." Oliver looked down at this and gave her a small smile.

"You know I'll always be there for you Miles... always." Miley smiled brightly and shifted closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder in the process. As an extremely pretty girl walked past, Oliver sat up quickly.

"Except now," Oliver said as he straightened his collar and went to stand up. Miley grimaced and grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him back down as Oliver yelped slightly and grabbed Miley's offending hand.

"Don't even think about it," Miley said through gritted teeth.

"Careful with the chest hair!" Oliver snapped. Miley grimaced as she shoved him back into his seat and released her grip. Oliver obediently sat down in silence as Jackson stood up and checked his pocket for his keys. Lilly turned around in her seat to smile at Miley.

"We're heading back to your place Miley. You coming?" Lilly asked with a wave as she hopped off her stool.

"Sure thing!" Miley replied with a smile as she stood up and readjusted her skirt. Oliver eyed another pretty girl as she walked passed and stood up as well. Without looking, Miley grabbed the front of Oliver's shirt with another grimace and dragged him along as he yelped yet again.

"Chest hair, chest hair!"

* * *

A/N: Again, please leave a review on your way out so I can improve my writing in the future. What did you like best? Did anything make you smile or literally laugh out loud? Is there somewhere I might be able to improve upon next time? Thanks for reading mates. Cheers!


End file.
